Druids (ShatteredRose23)
Druids are powerful creatures with the ability to manipulate and wield the magic forces in the natural world around them including a bond with their ancestors. Unlike magicians however, Druid's powers rely on their bond to nature and the natural world meaning that it takes much more control and influence in order to be a druid and druids have proven that they are much more powerful than magicians. While many Druids are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other Druids have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. Summary/History The exact origin of Druids remains unknown, however, it is known that Druids have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines, the first Druid coven to form together was in Ancient Celtic Religion. The first known account of Druid's magic is said that they are as old as human history and Druids have been neutral to the Three Great Faction War which was unusual for any supernatural creature however it was in 1000 AD when Druid's society was forever changed by attack on their Druid-craft by the christian churches and priests. It is unknown why but they labeled Druid magic, the practice of the devil causing mass hysteria and fear. Many Druids have shown to be angry at the accusations due to believing themselves to be "The Keepers of Nature". The christian priests then began the practice of burning and torturing Druids which caused Druid magic to become a taboo and secret practice. There are currently said to be only nine pure blooded Druid covens left in the world however Gray Dantalion has explained that newer covens are forming which are made up of ordinary humans who are learning Druid's practices. Covens Covens are groups of Druids who share a family bloodline and lineage to original Druids. However due to many of the covens going extinct due to centuries of attacks by the Christian churches, new covens are forming that don't share any special lineage to original Druids. Each Coven is govern over by a Regent who is the chief in command of the coven. Soultics The Soultics are a coven of that date back to centuries ago. The coven is in Kuoh. For unknown reasons, members of this Druid coven have attacked Ichiro Pendragon solely because he is a Pendragon, however they were punished by the regent of the coven. The current regent is named Yuriko Natikusu, a very powerful druid. The Soultics are currently in control of the police force in Kuoh and use it to maintain control in the town. Early before the series, Yuriko's son ran away from the coven and joined the Satan's Knight gang. The Black Druid Coven A power Druid coven in England, they are said to be the strongest of the original Druid covens. Powers and Abilities Magic: Druids are capable of a wide array of magic but this magic all stems from their bond with nature, the more bond a Druid has with nature and their ancestors the more powerful they are. However it is revealed that Druids who leave their covens are much weaker than Druids that are still a part of their covens. * Elemental Manipulation: Druids have the ability to control the natural elements in the world. As shown when a group of Druids that attacked Ichiro manipulated a ring of fire around him. * Telekinesis: Powerful Druids are capable of manipulating objects and even people to a extent. The more powerful a Druid is, the more capable they are. * Hexes and Curses: Druids are able to pass curses and hexes onto people which could range from small Key to excruciating pain and death. This practice is banned however. * Channeling:'The ability to channel their magic into people or objects makes them capable of creating weapons capable of either destroy holy or demonic creatures. Druids are also capable of transforming ordinary objects like brooms into swords or any other type of weapon. Channeling could also be used to turn a ordinary item like a amulet into a object that can protect the wearer from harm or something that could give a curse. * '''Divination: T'he ability to see the future, however this power is very rare and may take more than one Druid capable of divination to even see a week into the future * '''Pacts: '''A Druid is capable of making pacts with creatures or beings that could be used to increase their powers and strength * '''Spells/Rituals: '''The key power of a Druid is the ability to preform rituals. The more powerful a ritual is the more Druids or even sacrifices it might require. For example: a ritual could require one Druid or it could require twenty, a ritual could require the sacrifice of a animal or a human sacrifice * '''Shamans: '''Some powerful Druids are capable of talking to spirits of both dead and alive. They are also capable of purifying angry or wicked spirits to send them to the afterlife. '''Druid's Soul: A Druid soul is known for being more powerful than a ordinary human's. A Druid's soul takes a whole 24 hours in order to reach the land of the afterlife. Celestial Signs: Due to practically being children of nature, based on the month of their birth, they can he granted a affinity towards a certain animal, mineral, or element. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Species Category:ShatteredRose23